


Me?

by kirakari



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakari/pseuds/kirakari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain someone makes the dreadful World Meeting worthwhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me?

Iceland sighed and tapped his pencil. Another world meeting to sit through, this time the topic was how to reduce carbon emissions. He knew a thing or two about that, why he and the Nordics consistently rank among the top nations with Sweden being at the very top. America and China should learn from them. But noooo…and the meeting just kept dragging on and on with one side bickering at another. Ah, screw them. They never listen.

The Icelander was about to resume doodling puffins on the side margins of his notes when he noticed Seychelles from the corner of his eye. He’s met up with the other island nation a few times. She was nice. They share the fact that they’re often forgotten on maps of their respective continents. They differ in climate with him being cold and her warm, it shows in their personalities as well.

Seychelles was also rather pretty too. Her hair was usually up in those two adorable pigtails held by two red ribbon bows and her brown skin was complemented by that blue dress she always wore. Her eyes, a warm deep brown accented by her smile was like chocolate, giving a hint of her empathetic character. She was sloppy, but it was an endearing trait of hers. It fit well that her language was a mix between French and English. It sounded rather lovely. Her singing voice was lovely too, entrancing those who heard. Pretty as a mermaid’s, which fit with the location and climate of her nation. She’d make a lovely mermaid, if not the loveliest of them all.

Having noticed him, Seychelles looked in the blond’s direction interrupting his thoughts.

Iceland quickly turned away. Shit, she saw. She must think he’s a total creeper now.

He glanced in her direction again checking for her reaction. The brunette smiled and winked at him.

His heart thumped louder as he quickly moved his head in the other direction, his face turning a light shade of pink. He looked both sides next to him because she couldn’t possibly be winking at him, right?

“Me?’ he mouthed to the African nation.

“Yeah you,” she mouthed back, slightly giggling.

The European nation felt relieved and pretty happy about this. He didn’t have a thing to worry about after all.

Norway shook him out of his thoughts as he directed the attention of the meeting to him..

“Do you have any thoughts on this?”

“Um, yeah. Cut down car usage…turn your lights off when you’re not using them…uuuuuh .those kinds of things,” he said unable to clearly articulate his thoughts in a formal manner. Oh dear God he probably made a fool of himself in front of the world. No, wait nevermind. They make fools of themselves at every world meeting by bickering. No need to worry, no need to worry.

His brother raised an eyebrow at him seeming to know the reason for his off phrasing. Damnit. Oh well, not a big deal.

“If that is all anyone has to say, the meeting has now ended,” said America. “And I’m glad too because I’m starving!”

“You ate three Big Macs and two large drinks before the meeting how can you still be hungry?!” England said with his fingers on his temples tired from all the bickering. The American’s appetite never ceased to amaze (and horrify) him and the other nations.

As the other nations were getting their stuff and leaving. Seychelles walked over to where Iceland was.

“Hey!” She said cheerfully.

“Oh, uh, hi,” He responded back failing at trying to not sound nervous. His cheeks were slightly tinged with pink. Man, she was pretty close to him now, the gold accents in her eyes more visible.

“Do you want to get some ice cream with me?” Seychelles asked.

The blonde smiled feeling more relaxed. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look my first straight fic now completed! This was new and this gives me ideas for a mermaid!AU, which I will hopefully get around to. Knowing myself, that is unpredictable so only time will tell! 
> 
> Honestly, this was much shorter than I would like for it to be. Next fic will be longer I promise! And it will have a less cliche cheesy plotline.


End file.
